<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Complicated Respite by Siver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840929">A Complicated Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver'>Siver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in Tzen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Personal Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Complicated Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictober Day 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jowd stared at the flickering candle in the centre of the table as if it might provide some answers to this day. He’d left this very inn only this morning and hadn’t had any particular plans to return; he hadn’t had any particular plans at all, though nearly getting trapped in a falling building wasn’t something he’d have considered. It would have been a fitting enough end, but like so many things wasn’t meant to be. Instead he agreed to accompany two of the people he thought he’d never see again. What else was there to do?</p>
<p>Then the innkeeper caught them in a side road as they tried to leave, declared that she’d never imagine a god—he’d never heard the word said with such vitriol before—would destroy a house only to deign to lower himself to save his victim. Then just as matter-of-factly stated they all looked dead on their feet and she couldn’t risk the dining area, but would be happy to offer a room.</p>
<p>For a supposedly walking corpse Cabanela had been all too lively over dinner and Jowd hadn’t been able to escape that gaze nor refuse the plan to move back south and find a way to the newly risen Serpent’s Trench.</p>
<p>Or maybe that liveliness wasn’t as much as it appeared. Jowd’s gaze drifted to the overstuffed chair by the fire where Cabanela had flung himself shortly before and was now clearly asleep. Lovey-Dove perched on the chair-back by his head, her head tucked into her wing. Jowd swallowed. It was peaceful, strangely so, and once again something deep inside twisted.</p>
<p>“About time,” Cidgeon said, following Jowd’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Guess he is human,” Jowd said.</p>
<p>Cidgeon shot him a sharp look. “You know he’s not the Jester.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“He’s not what he used to be either.”</p>
<p>“Who is?” Jowd said with a wry smile. He certainly wasn’t. The prince, the king, Cabanela sought was long-gone, another person entirely, destroyed in that cell and what little remained no doubt withered with the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Cidgeon’s stare hardened before he abruptly rose. “I’m getting some sleep. If he doesn’t wake soon get him to bed, will you?” And stumped off to his bed before Jowd could protest that particular request—no, his tone made it clear—order.</p>
<p>Jowd stared once more at the candle as the shadows deepened, and the day seemed to weigh as heavily as the crumbling house, until the flame flickered out and he was left with only the glow from the fireplace and the figure still sprawled in the chair.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh he slowly rose and approached that chair. If Cabanela had woken it would have been easier wouldn’t it? And so, so much harder. He grimaced as he stared down and wondered at the peace, that vulnerability he saw in his face. When had he last seen that look?</p>
<p>A hand stretched out. The tall figure crumpling to the ground. That day had turned out to be just like any other, the odd moment brushed aside. More games, more pointlessness.</p>
<p>He tried to brush that day aside now. It was far too late—just one more victory for the Jester. He had Cabanela in front of him now to contend with.</p>
<p>“Cabanela.”</p>
<p>Cabanela didn’t stir and Jowd sighed—with relief or resignation—he couldn’t say. A quick and easy enough task, it shouldn’t be hard, but still he hesitated before he took another deep breath and gathered the lanky man into his arms. Simple. He was hardly a burden to bear; was he always so light? Long limbs dangled limply and his only movement was to rest his head deeper into Jowd’s shoulder.</p>
<p>The bed was only a few quick steps away. He tried to tell himself he only imagined a lingering touch as he put Cabanela to bed, pulled a blanket up, and retreated to his own waiting bed where he sunk onto its side and stared at the dim mass of the floor.</p>
<p>If they were here, what did that mean for the others? What could that mean for Alma and Kamila? Today was supposed to hold a simple end. How was it possible to suddenly have some glimpse of a future? He fell back onto the bed, willing the darkness to sink in, and wondered when the dream would end.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>